Why do we have to be sick?
by Warsaw Cyan Flight
Summary: I wrote this one-shot because I'm ill now (LOL) I'm not using any names, even Warsaw is as Warsaw not Aleksandra so you can always treat it like reader-insert. Hope that you will like it.


Why do we have to be sick?

Warsaw moaned as she sat on her bed. There was a strange feeling in throat and she had terrible headache. She knew what that mean. She was ill. 'Why today?' she thought. 'Why it have to be day that I have my date with Gilbert?' She fell on her bed and fell asleep since she didn't have to go to school.

~ Timeskip~

RING RING

Annoying sound of cell phone woke her up. She looked at the clock. It was almost noon. She picked up her phone and said. "Hello? Who's there?"

" ~Kesesese! It's your awesome boyfriend, Prussia" answered familiar voice. "Why you're not at school?"

" Because I'm ill" she groaned and coughed. She could barely speak because of sore throat. "I don't think that I can go with you tonight. I just don't feel the best in my life."

"Awww! It's so unawesome!" he shouted and girl took her phone further from her ear.

"Please, don't shout" she whispered. "We can always go together when I will be OK, right?"

"Yeah, sure." He said with emotionless voice and than ended the call.

"Oh My God. Why today?" she whispered to herself.

Warsaw went to kitchen. She haven't eaten anything since last evening. When she opened tha fridge she couldn't find anything to eat. No dinner. Not even bottle of milk or few vegetables. Nothing. "Oh my…" she moaned. "I guess that my brother forgot to do shopping again." She sat on the chair and hide her face in her hands. She sniffed s bit and than she went to living room to watch TV. There wasn't any interesting film so she just sat and watched some popular series. 'I have to call somebody to give me homework' she thought but it was still to early to phone anybody.

Warsaw started to lose her hope for anything good today. She was ill, her boyfriend acted like he was mad at her, there wasn't anything to eat and she was extremely bored. Even books didn't entertain her as much as usually.

"I guess that I just have to lay in bed and wait for my brother to come back with shopping" she said and made her way to her bedroom. She lied in bed and looked at ceiling. And then she heard knocking. 'Who can it be?' she thought as she was walking to door. When she opened she saw…

"Gilbert!" she laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back but she quickly escaped. Warsaw didn't want her boyfriend to be ill.

"What are you doing here?" asked ill teen.

"I was thinking" he said. "If we can't go together to cinema as we planned, cinema will come to you." Prussian man smiled a bit and showed her her favorite film.

"You shouldn't be here. You get this illness" Warsaw replayed but he acted like didn't care very much so they simply walked to living room.

"And by the way, do my awesome girlfriend want some homework?" he laughed and showed her what they have to do for school. And than they played film that he chose. Couple was snuggling under her big, chocolate brown blanket. Polish girl was trying to keep some space between them but he didn't let her go.

"Oh, Warsaw" he said and looked at her with love in his crimson eyes. "You don't even realized how much I missed you during this school day and how much I was worried about you."

"You didn't have to" she smiled but she was happy from his confession. "Probably it's just flu or angina"

"But it doesn't change that I love you." He whispered and than kissed her softly.

"You shouldn't" she said with grin on her face. "You can get this illness."

"Do you think that awesome me cares?" he laughed and kissed her again.

"We'll see."

They both grinned but then he heared growling sound from her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" he asked worried. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Not really…" she whispered ashamed.

At the end they ordered pizza and when Warsaw's brother came he could see couple cuddled in blanket and sleeping calmly and his couch with box from pizza at table and medicines in kitchen.


End file.
